


The Thing He Hides V2

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, canon-ish but also au, kinkmemes prompt, levi has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: This was a prompt from kinkmemes. Levi has wings and they are super sensitive to the touch. My take on what happens when Eren discoveres Levi's secret.





	The Thing He Hides V2

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who liked the original version, apologies. The last couple of months I'd been thinking about rewriting it, and then this idea came to me. I personally feel that it is better written and gives a more in depth look to Levi's feelings. The other version, while good, just wasn't what I wanted it to be. So I hope y'all enjoy this version of it.
> 
> For those of you who _do_ prefer my original version, you can find it here: http://raevenwing.tumblr.com/post/55555026883/the-thing-he-hides

For as long as there had been Titans, the Survey Corps had existed to fight them. Captains rose and fell like the tides, prey for the Titans they fought against. Just because they had reached a higher military rank didn’t make them invincible. Just harder to kill. But they were still human. So time progressed, with the humans steadily losing… until the one _born_ to be a Captain arrived…

Eren Yeager, resident Titan shifter of the Survey Corps, watched through narrowed eyes as his Captain walked away from everyone yet again, disappearing to who knew where. This happened several times a day. Someone as observant as Eren was with Levi would notice how uncomfortable the Captain was right before vanishing. He would often bite his lip, shifting from foot to foot. It confused Eren that the normally stoic Captain would do such things. And he was annoyed too. 

It was obvious, also from watching, that everyone in Levi’s squad knew what was going on. Even Erwin and Hange apparently knew. Sometimes, although rarely, one of them would accompany Levi on his disappearances. Frankly, it miffed Eren. After all, he was part of this squad now too. Shouldn’t he be aware of any secrets they had? 

“Why does Heichou keep vanishing?” He finally asked one day. “Where does he go?” 

Erwin, the Commander, looked at Eren, his eyes cold. “Where Levi goes is none of your business. You need only to go on fighting Titans, and to obey any orders Levi gives you.” 

Eren grit his teeth against a retort. Was the secret really that bad? He already knew, through Petra, that Levi had been a thug before joining the Survey Corps. Was it possible the Captain was going off and doing something illegal? No, not Levi, Eren decided. The Captain was too honorable for that. He valued life, although he often pretended otherwise. It had to be something else.  
Still, Eren felt sour about being left out. As a result, he sought out the company of Armin and Mikasa. At least they knew him and didn’t often keep secrets from him.  
……………………………  
Levi groaned as the last strap fell away. Finally he could spread the wings he always had to hide. As his back muscles moved the wings he craned his head to look at them. One black, one white, both large and feathered. It was ironic that wings were the symbol of the Survey Corps. Wings that looked just like his…

“The straps are starting to cause permanent damage.” 

Shooting Hange an irritated look, Levi closed his wings with a muted snap. “I never use them, so it doesn’t matter. I’ve told you more than once that we should just cut them off.” 

“But Levi, they’re beautiful! And so rare! You could be the only human to _have_ wings!” As Levi’s scowl deepened, her expression grew serious. “We don’t know how your nerves and blood vessels are connected to them. The wrong cut could end your career, possibly even your life.” 

“I know that, you’ve told me before. The damn things are just so annoying.” Walking to the window, he peered out. He could see a couple of new recruits relaxing in the courtyard. One of them looked like it might be Eren. 

“He wants to know.” 

Levi whirled, wings flaring. “No!” Panic edged his voice as his control cracked. 

The look Hange gave him was almost pitying. “Levi, he knows what it’s like to be shunned, to be called a monster. Do you really think he’d judge you?” 

“No. I will not tell him. Too many people know already.” He closed his eyes against the sudden sick feeling. He cared about Eren way more than he should, more than a Captain should to his subordinate. He didn’t ever want to see disgust in those beautiful bright eyes.  
………………………………….  
Levi grimaced, shifting to try and alleviate the pain of the straps. He hadn’t yet had time or opportunity to remove them today. There had been endless meetings, as well as training the new recruits, all to prepare them for the next expedition outside the walls. 

Thinking he was alone, Levi groaned, leaning against the castle wall. 

“Heichou?” 

The Captain whirled, eyes wide. He masked his expression carefully when he saw that it was Eren. “Brats are supposed to be resting right now.” 

He felt the edge of panic when Eren stepped closer, practically pinning him against the wall. “What’s wrong?” The brunet asked, concern in his voice. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Eren. Now if you’ll excuse me...” 

Fingers caressed his chin. When had Eren moved his hand from the wall? Levi glared up into Eren’s beautiful eyes. He was frozen by shock as gentle lips met his own. 

The feel of Levi’s lips against his own was exquisite. The shorter male’s mouth was surprisingly warm and soft. Eren wanted to press further into the kiss, but found himself roughly shoved backward. He caught sight of Levi’s face and forgot to breath. The Captain had a fierce blush across his cheek, and a hand up to his mouth, almost as if he couldn’t believe that had just happened. Before the male fled, Eren could have sworn he saw panic in those steely eyes.  
……………………..  
He didn’t try anything again, didn’t even have the opportunity. They’d gone out beyond the walls, and everything had gone so horribly wrong. Since the deaths of his squad, Levi had shut himself in his office, admitting no one. Eren knew the Captain had been injured while rescuing him, and he really wanted to check on him. And to apologize. But Levi had given specific instructions that no one was to bother him. 

The shifter fidgeted, pacing Hange’s workroom. Even the scientist was unusually subdued, watching him. “You wish to know what he is hiding?” She finally asked. 

Eren paused, looking at her with surprise in his eyes. He hadn’t even been thinking about that. “I… just want to help. And to apologize. I know he is blaming himself. But it isn’t his fault. It’s my...” He sighed. “But yes, I want to know that too.” 

Hange ran a hand through her hair. “Levi doesn’t blame you, Eren. It isn’t your fault, even though you feel it is. As for the secret, he has his reasons for keeping you in the dark. I don’t agree with them, but I do respect them. Still, as much as he won’t admit it, he needs help. And I believe you can help him.” She handed him a small key. “This will get you into his office. Don’t be surprised if he immediately kicks you out.” 

Eren took the key. “Thank you, Hange.” 

Standing in front of the closed office door, Eren hesitated. It was true that Levi would probably be pissed at seeing Eren. After all, he was disobeying a direct order. Not to mention he could still remember the panic in Levi’s eyes… The shifter shook his head. No, he was doing this. He couldn’t let Levi blame himself for this. 

Carefully he unlocked the door and slid it open, slipping inside. Closing it quietly behind him, he turned, and his mouth fell open in shock. 

Levi sat in his chair at the desk, head pillowed on his arms. Papers were scattered across the desk as well as the floor. Faint tear trails marked a face that, even in sleep, didn’t relax. Straps, shirt, and cravat had been removed, giving Eren quite the opportunity to look at Levi’s pale, scarred skin. But that wasn’t why he stared. 

Feathered wings rose from Levis back, one black, one white. Large and beautiful, they bore the marks of straps across feathers and muscle. No wonder Levi sometimes looked like he was in pain; strapping them down must hurt. 

Eren felt no fear, no hate as he looked at those wings. Only wonder and a desire to touch. Were they as soft as they looked? He stepped closer, hand reaching out, before he was aware he’d done so. 

The feathers felt like velvet under his fingers, softer than he’d imagined possible. He ghosted his fingers along a deep strap mark, frowning when he discovered a few droplets of blood. Levi was really hurting himself. 

Levi shivered, shifting restlessly in his sleep. When he quieted again, Eren slid his fingers deeper into the feathers, caressing gently. His fingertips found the bone, skin, and muscle under the protective feather covering. 

The Captain moaned, swaying as he sat up, eyes not yet open. “I don’t care how good it feels, Erwin.” He mumbled sleepily. “Sex won’t help, and I’m not interested in you like that.” Yawning, he blinked open his eyes, focusing blearily on Eren. Seconds passed. 

Eren saw the exact moment Levi woke up enough to realize it was him. Panic filled those grey eyes and also… terror? He only really had a second to look before feathers whirled and Levi tore past him. 

“Wai- Heichou wait!” But the Captain was gone. Eren scrambled after him, trying to figure out what had just happened. Why had Levi been so scared? Just because Eren found out? That didn’t make any sense! 

The shifter slammed into a hard body, nearly falling backward. Strong arms gripped his shoulders. “What are you doing here?” Erwin demanded. 

“Let me go!” Eren screeched, struggling. “I have to get to him!”  
………………………..  
Levi panted, hands on the edge of the wall. His breath came in painful gasps. Eren had found out. Eren would hate him. It was all over. The Captain had fled to the roof to hide, but footsteps persisted on the stairs. Someone was coming after him. He had no choice. Spreading his bi-colored wings, he jumped. He flapped furiously, trying to gain altitude. 

The problem was, Levi had never flown. Pain seared through his back as muscles seized up. He tilted, falling headfirst from the sky. 

By luck, he landed in the lake. It gave him a moment to think. Feathers weighted him down, keeping him from surfacing. But maybe it was better this way. He’d never have to see Eren look at him in disgust. Eren, whom he loved. Exhaling, Levi closed his eyes. 

There was a sound like an explosion, and something large suddenly plunged into the lake. Levi found himself trapped by large hands as he hacked and coughed, water streaming from his mouth, nose, and eyes. His wings, sodden with water, hung limply from his back. His eyes met Eren’s Titan ones. “N no!” He stuttered, still coughing up water. “L let me go!” 

Eren growled at him. The audacity of it surprised Levi so much that he just simply stared back. Large fingers curled around him, caging him. The Titan brought those hands against his chest, cradling Levi. 

The sound of horses made the Titan turn. He watched Erwin dismount, with Hange close behind. The scientist seemed thrilled to see him in his Titan form. “Very good, Eren.” The Commander commented quietly. “You can let him go now.” 

Eren shook his his, growling again as he looked at the lake. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Levi wouldn’t do something so stupid. Let him go!” 

The Titan narrowed his eyes. The softest of touches against his fingers made him uncurl them slightly. Levi was wrapping his arms around Eren’s giant fingers, shivering hard. Eren’s Titan features were not capable of frowning, but he was mentally doing it. Levi needed the warmth of Eren’s Titan body right now. And he needed to get him away from the lake. Clutching Levi once more against his warm chest, the Titan turned heel and ran. He could hear Erwin calling after him, but he ignored it. Levi was more important. 

Eren stopped at an area that was still near the castle, but secluded enough for a serious talk. But once there, Eren hesitated. He needed to leave his Titan form in order to converse, but he was afraid Levi would run off again. 

“You can change.” The Captain’s tired, dull voice came from within the cage of giant fingers. “I won’t do anything stupid.” 

“Eren made a soft sound in his throat, gently setting the male down on the ground. Levi sat still, wings limp, as Eren forced himself free of the Titan body. Connective tissue still lined his face as he made his way to Levi. “What the hell were you _thinking_ Heichou??!” Oh yes, he was pissed. 

Levi winced from the tone. He had his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms around them, face hidden in his arms. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” His voice was muffled, but Eren still heard him. 

Whatever Eren was expecting, it wasn’t that. “Hate you? Why would I-” He cut off as Levi lifted his head enough that Eren could see his beautiful grey eyes. There was so much misery in them. 

Eren knelt down carefully. “Heichou… No, Levi… haven’t you realized yet? I don’t hate you. I love you.” 

That made the Captain stare, his mouth slack in surprise. “But… I’m hideous! I have wings-” 

“And your wings are beautiful.” Eren commented, cutting Levi off. “As is the rest of you.” He moved a little closer. “Levi, I love you. You having wings doesn’t change that. I’m the monster here, not you.” 

“I don’t think of you as a monster, Eren.” Levi retorted. 

“And I don’t think of you as one either.” He reached a hand out. Levi flinched, but Eren persisted until his fingers brushed against Levi’s black wing. He could feel light trembling as he threaded his fingers through the drying feathers.

Levi blushed, looking away. “Th… that...” He swallowed, trying again. “That feels good.” 

Eren smiled, maneuvering until he could touch both wings. “How did you get wings?” 

The Captain sighed, looking at his hands. “I was born with them. Erwin says they’re a sign that I was born to be a Captain. Hange enjoys touching and running experiments on them. I just wants to cut them off.” 

“No!” The exclamation was vehement and suddenly there were arms tight around him. 

“E- Eren??” 

“Please Heichou, don’t cut them off! They are a part of you. You need to stop hurting yourself!” 

Completely flummoxed, Levi just sat there. His feathers were nearly dry, his body warm from Eren’s body heat. “I can’t even fly.” He finally mumbled. 

“That’s okay, I can’t either.” 

Levi blinked… and then huffed a laugh. He fluffed his feathers and carefully turned until he could face Eren. “Very well, I’ll try it your way. But I’m keeping them bound. I don’t want anyone else freaking out.” 

Eren frowned, but it made sense, as much as he hated it. “I can massage them for you at the end of each day?” 

“See that you do.” Something sparkled in his eyes, and emotion that he hadn’t allowed to show before. “Now kiss me, Eren.” 

Happiness bloomed across the shifter’s face as he leaned in to do just that.


End file.
